broken bones and cute boys
by natodiangelo
Summary: Kenma wanted food; what he got was a broken arm, a concussion, and a cute orange haired boy.


It was nearly two in the afternoon, and Kenma had just woken up from what he decided to call, if anyone asked, a nap (though, he had really fallen asleep the day before). He laid there for a couple minutes, a half an hour, playing on his phone, until the hunger growling at him from his stomach got his attention. A quick examination of his refrigerator and cupboards told him a trip to the store would be needed for any kind of sustenance. Luckily for him there was a convenience store a couple buildings down from his apartment. Keys were stuffed into the pocket of his coat, which he had stuffed himself into first. His phone came next, headphone cord trailing out and up to his ears as he shut the door behind him.

The walk was a short one. He could just barely hear the chime of the bell over his music as he pushed open the door. There were a couple people in the store already, up by the front counter; a short blonde girl buying a pack of gum and the tall black-haired cashier whose name, he had found out from previous food trips here, was Kuroo. Kenma turned down the second aisle, filled with candy that he eyed wearily as he passed. Along the back wall was the frozens, and he looked them over with hesitation as he tried to figure out what would sate the beast he called his stomach.

Eventually, prompted both from the cold air coming from the section and the actual pain beginning from his hunger, he picked something, and grabbed a couple more for later if he was too lazy to make anything more like actual food. He started back toward the front, impatient for food and his comfy, warm bed.

There was a new employee up at the front with Kuroo, one that Kenma hadn't seen before. His hair was as brightly orange and offensive as the sun, but his voice (or what Kenma could hear of it) was excitable and pleasant. What really caught Kenma's attention, however, was the smile on the worker's face; it was, well, adorable: the kind of smile that can't be faked, that is given by a person who is so genuinely happy that you can't help being happy just looking at them. Kenma could feel his face heating a little, and hoped neither the orange-haired cutie nor Kuroo had noticed him walking up yet.

Except, of course, Kuroo had. Kenma saw him look over, smirk in place, and was lowering his gaze when something smacked into him. Or rather, he smacked into something. Something that fell, landing on top of him in a disorderly, painful fashion. There was a yell and footsteps, but Kenma could feel his brain start to stop working. By the time they had reached him, his consciousness was gone.

* * *

Kenma didn't think he had ever been more embarrassed in his entire life. And that was including that time in middle school when- wait, no, never mind.

He sat on a stiff hospital bed, in a stiff hospital dress, with a stiff, scratchy cast covering his right arm. After passing out an ambulance had been called, and he had been admitted into the hospital. A broken arm and a concussion were his diagnostic, and because of the concussion he had been kept over night and forced into the typical patient attire. He could change before being discharged, they said.

Kenma was bored. His phone had died the night before, and he was too embarrassed to call a nurse to help him figure out how to work the TV in the room. He wasn't to be freed until that afternoon, as long as no symptoms of the concussion surfaced before then. If they did, he would be kept for longer. He sighed. Looked out the window. It wasn't a nice view; rain was splattered across the glass, and dark clouds dominated the sky. He hoped it wouldn't be a storm, and sighed again.

Someone knocked on the door, which was already partially open, and then it was pushed aside to show a mess of orange hair. The hair was connected to the body of the short cashier he had seen briefly before knocking himself out, Kenma realized, and felt himself flush again.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Kuroo wanted me to bring you some fresh clothes." The employee said, holding out a bag. He held out his other hand then, in which was a purple bouquet of flowers. "I also got you some flowers, to wish you a quick recovery!" He smiled, bright and honest. "Oh, and my name is Hinata! Hinata Shouyou." Hinata set the bag on the table next to Kenma's hospital bed, and this close, Kenma could see just how gold his eyes were.

"...Thanks..." Kenma couldn't think, and blamed it on his concussion and not on the way Hinata's orange hair curled along his neck, dragging his attention more than anyone's hair should ever have a right to.

"Of course! Kuroo thought that my clothes would fit you better, so I brought it. Kuroo would have come too, but it's time for his shift at the store."

Kenma appreciated Kuroo a little more at that moment, especially since he had sent Hinata to deliver the goods.

"Do you wanna change now? Oh, when do you get discharged? This room is so gloomy, it's like Kageyama! I hope you get out soon; whenever I'm around Kageyama too long I always get grumpy too, it's like he just takes all your good mood and blagh! it goes away."

Kenma could barely follow what Hinata was saying; who was Kageyama? He decided to just answer the first question.

"I think I will change now..." he said, and Hinata stopped his monologue to hand over the clothes.

"Do you need any help? I've never broken an arm so I don't know how hard it is to do stuff with a cast on but it seems like it'd be a lot harder. You gotta bend your arm to get your shirt on, too." Hinata bent his own arm a few times in emphasis, as Kenma slowly tried to climb off of the bed. When he had succeeded, he took the clothes and held them to his chest.

"I think I can do it by myself." he said. Help might have been welcome, if he was honest, but the thought of Hinata seeing him naked, or anything close to it, left him feeling warm all over. He walked over to the bathroom, and heard Hinata say "If you need help just yell!" before he closed the door.

Kenma got the pants on easily enough; they were almost exactly his size, though not the style he usually wore, and not as comfortable as his own. They had a nice feeling, however, and that may or may not have been entirely because they were Hinata's. He almost broke his neck getting the shirt on, though, tripping on his own feet and almost falling. By the time he left the bathroom he was still alive, and he considered that a success.

Hinata had found the remote to the TV, and had turned it to a cartoon channel. He was sitting crosslegged in the only chair in the room, eyes moving between the TV and his cell phone in hand. When Kenma reentered the room, Hinata looked over excitedly.

"While you were in there a nurse came by! She said you're free to go whenever, just gotta sign out." Kenma let out a breath of relief. Now he could go home and charge his phone - and get something to eat.

"Kageyama bailed on me for lunch too, so maybe we could get something to eat?" Hinata asked, and Kenma froze, reaching for his shoes. Like, a date? he thought. No... it's just because his friend cancelled. "I'll buy!" Hinata added. Kenma nodded, then said,

"Sure." He was in college; he wasn't going to pass up a free meal, especially not from a orange-haired boy with a cute smile.

Shoes on, Kenma grabbed his coat from the end of the bed, awkwardly trying to put it on. He remembered the sling one of the nursed had brought him, and took it from the table.

"Uh.." He looked over at Hinata, unsure. "Can you help?" Hinata jumped up and over to his side. He helped slide his unwanting arm into place, and secured the neck part. Then, he slung Kenma's coat over his shoulders, and gave him the flowers.

"Should we stop at your place first? You probably want to get in your own clothes." Hinata led him out of the room, and pushed the down button outside the elevator. Clothes sounded amazing, even with the allure of food finally being inside him, so agreed and told his stomach to shut up for the time being.

"Cool! Let's get you out of here then!" He bounded into the elevator as the doors opened, Kenma following more mellowly behind. They descended in silence, and when they reached the bottom floor Hinata took off again. The lady at the front desk gave them a pleasant smile when they walked up, and Hinata took the flowers again so that Kenma could sign his name carefully with his left hand. Then they were leaving.


End file.
